For the transport of goods, transport pallets, especially Euro pallets, are well-known, which are traditionally made of wood. Furthermore, pallets manufactured from plastic are also common, which, in addition to having a low weight, have better resistance to aging and are better to clean in comparison to wood. Many well-known pallets, however, have a relatively low torsional rigidity. They therefore cannot be readily subjected to asymmetric heavy loads. This reduces the scope of application. Furthermore, the problem arises in the case of plastic pallets that the plastic is flammable such that, in the event of a fire, toxic gases can develop. This, too, leads to a fundamentally undesirable restriction on the pallet's scope of application.
The object of the present invention is to create a pallet whose scope of application is increased.